Broken Hearts-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: Daniel is shot and killed at his wedding to Nicole. Nicole wants revenge against Deimos. Hope tells Roman about her investigation. Aiden wants to protect her.


I don't own Days of Our Lives

Chapter One

Nicole Walker sat in the waiting room with Brady Black and Theresa Donovan. It had been several hours since her new husband Daniel Jonas had been brought in and taken to the ER. This was supposed to be the happiest day of Nicole's life but instead of going on her honeymoon her husband was fighting for his life. The whole thing seemed like a bad nightmare. Nicole wanted to believe she would wake up to her husband sleeping beside her. Nicole got up and glanced in the direction of the ER.

"What is taking so long" Nicole wailed "We should have heard something by now"

"Nicole please would you calm down" Brady said "We will hear something shortly"

"Brady how can I calm down? My husband was shot right in front of everyone at our wedding. He could die"

"Daniel is a fighter. He will survive this"

As Brady said this he bit his lip. He did not want to tell Nicole what he really believed. Daniel was in bad shape and it did not look good. Theresa noticed the look on Brady's face.

"Brady" she said softly so Nicole would not hear her "Daniel does not have a chance does he"

Brady just sat down and sighed. Theresa put her arms around him. She noticed the doctor come into the waiting room with a grim look on his face.

"Oh my god Brady" she said.

Brady watched as the doctor went over to Nicole and said something to her. Neither Brady nor Theresa could hear him but they knew the truth when they heard Nicole cry out.

Hope Williams Brady Jennings stood in front of the church talking to one of the uniformed officers. Everything went crazy as soon as the shot rang out. There were officers looking for Deimos Kiriakis. Someone had called for an ambulance and Daniel was taken to the hospital. Hope did not know what his condition was but it did not look good. Nicole had to be held by several people while the paramedics worked on Daniel. Hope could not believe what happened. Deimos had to be a mad man walking into a church with a gun and just shoot someone. She remembered Deimos's cold words after he shot Daniel _Til Death do you part_. Hope wanted to find her own husband Aiden and take comfort in his arms.

Aiden Jennings looked for his wife. He lost sight of her after Daniel was taken away in the ambulance. Aiden has seen the look Deimos had given both him and Hope as he walked out of the church. He needed to find his wife. Aiden saw Hope sitting on the church steps looking like she was a million miles away. He went and sat down next to her and took her in his arms. Hope put her head against his shoulder. Finally she spoke.

"Poor Nicole" Hope said "I do not know how she will survive without Daniel. He has been her rock"

"You know what I thought when Deimos shot Daniel" Aiden said "I was thinking what if it had been you"

"Deimos targeted Daniel not me"

"I know Hope but I saw the look he gave us. We are next. You got to tell Roman what you know"

"Aiden I can't until I have enough evidence"

"Hope I am begging you. Tell Roman before things get too dangerous"

"Aiden I.."

"I love you too much to let you do this on your own. Please tell Roman. I will not let you investigate any further until you do"

"You will not _let_ me"

Aiden knew he was close to being on thin ice with his wife but the idea of something happening to her filled him with fear. He took her face into his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you" he said "I love you. I will die if anything were to happen to you. I am your husband and it is my job to protect you. Deimos is dangerous. He put me into a prison and I am sure he plans to do something to you. I can't loose you now. I never thought I could love anyone like I love you. I love you more then my own life. Hope you are my world, my life, my everything. I need you in my life or else I would go mad"

Hope started to cry. Aiden gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Chapter Two

Rafe Hernandez rang the doorbell of the Kiriakis mansion. He knew he was disobeying orders from his boss Commissioner Roman Brady but he wanted to confront Deimos. Roman had ordered Rafe to go to the hospital to see how Daniel was doing. Rafe hated going against Roman's orders. Deimos answered the door.

"Well well" Deimos said "I thought you would be looking into what happened to Daniel"

"That is why I am here" Rafe snarled "You son of a bitch. Do you really think you can get away with what you did?"

"I had to since you never gave me what I asked for. This is all your fault"

"My fault. I was not the one who walked into a church with a gun"

"I wanted Nicole but Daniel was in the way. I do not think he will survive. Nicole will soon forget Daniel I will make sure of that"

"You are mad. I regret having anything to do with you"

"It was your choice Rafe. If your Hope finds out about everything you can kiss your chances with her good buy"

Rafe wanted to scream but he controlled himself. The main thing now was protecting Hope from this mad man.

"Nicole will never be your Deimos" Rafe snapped "She would never get involved with someone who was as insane as you"

"You are wrong" Deimos said "I will make her mine"

Roman Brady glared at the officers, Hope and Aiden who were gathered in the squad room. He was not pleased. No one had heard back from Rafe about Daniel's condition.

"Have any of you heard from Rafe?" Roman demanded "Hope?"

"I have heard from him Roman" Hope said "In fact we have not really talked in months"

"Why is that? You two work so well together"

Hope felt Aiden giving her a poke in the ribs.

"We sort of had a misunderstanding" Hope said avoiding Aiden's look.

"Well Hope sort it out" Roman said "I want my two best detectives on this case"

Hope started to say something when Roman's cell phone rang.

"Roman Brady" Roman said "Okay doctor. Thank you"

Roman disconnected the call.

"That was a doctor from the hospital" he said "Daniel Jonas died an hour ago"

Everyone was silent.

Hope sat on the bed in Aiden's hotel room. He had not said one word to her since they left the squad room and Hope knew it had nothing to do with finding out Daniel had just died. Aiden was angry that Hope did not tell Roman about Rafe's connection with Deimos.

"Aiden say something please" Hope begged "This silence is killing me"

Aiden walked to the window and looked out.

"I hate being mad at you Hope" he said.

"I am sorry I did not tell Roman" Hope said "I will in time"

"When? Deimos has already threatened us"

"I will Aiden I promise"

"I hope it is before you are dead"

Hope heard the bitterness in Aiden's voice.

"Aiden I know you are scared for me" Hope said softly.

"I am terrified if you must know the truth" Aiden said "I will not let Deimos lay one hand on you"

"I will be fine. I can handle Deimos"

"Daniel thought he could handle Deimos and look where he is now"

Hope walked to the window and faced Aiden. She placed a hand on his check. Aiden started to unzip her dress which landed on the floor. Hope helped him take off his shirt and the next thing they knew they were on the bed. Aiden kissed up Hope's neck.

"I love you" he muttered "I love you so much"

"Show me big boy" Hope said.

Aiden did not need to be asked twice. He took Hope into his arms and started to kiss her.

Chapter Three

Several days passed. Daniel's funeral was scheduled for Saturday. Hope had not spoken to Rafe since the disaster at the wedding. She knew he must be avoiding her because she came to the wedding with Aiden. It was the perfect chance to search Rafe's desk for clues. As Hope looked through Rafe's desk she saw an envelop which had been tossed into the trash. As she picked it out of the trash she noticed that written on the front was "For Deimos". Curious Hope opened the envelop and took out a bunch of photos and other information. She gasped when she saw it was all about Daniel. Before she could go back to her desk a voice said.

"Hope what on earth are you doing?"

Hope saw Roman watching her with his hands on his hips giving her a stern look.

"Nothing" Hope said hoping she sounded convincing.

"It seems you are snooping through Rafe's desk" Roman said "I hope you have a good reason"

"I was looking for a pen"

Roman took the envelop from Hope.

"Why does Rafe have information about Daniel?" Roman demanded "What is going on Hope?"

"Roman there is something you should know" Hope said.

Roman could not believe what Hope was telling him. One of his best detectives was working for Deimos.

"Hope this is unbelievable" Roman said 'Why would Rafe be working with this man?'

"I have no idea" Hope said "Maybe Deimos is blackmailing Rafe"

"About what?"

"That is a good question Roman"

"Okay we need to find out what Deimos has on Rafe. We need to be careful. Rafe should not expect we know something"

There was a knock on Roman's office door and Aiden came into the room.

"Hello beautiful" Aiden said kissing Hope on the check.

"Aiden do you have any idea what is going on with Deimos and Rafe?" Roman asked.

"I told Roman everything" Hope explained.

"All I know is what Hope has been telling me" Aiden said "She said Brady came to her and told her that Deimos has been acting strange. He also told her Rafe came by the mansion and he and Deimos talked in secret. Hope also has been following Rafe around catching him in conversations with Deimos"

"Has Rafe noticed you following him?" Roman asked Hope.

"Not so far" Hope answered.

"Keep following him but make sure you are at a distance and hidden"

"I will help her" Aiden said.

Hope frowned.

"Aiden" Hope protested.

"No arguments Hope" Aiden said "After what happened to Daniel it is obvious that Deimos is mad. He could do anything. I am coming along for your own protection"

"I agree with your husband Hope" Roman said "This situation is getting very dangerous"

"Why do I feel like I have no say in this" Hope said.

"You don't" Roman and Aiden said together.

Hope just sighed.

Chapter Four

The mood in the church was far more sad then it had been at the wedding only a few weeks before. No one could believe that just a short time ago Nicole and Daniel were celebrating one of the most happiest days of their lives. Now they were having the saddest day of their lives. Nicole was at the front of the church sobbing over the open casket. Daniel had on his best suit and tie and his hair was neatly combed. It looked like he was just sleeping. Hope sobbed on Aiden's shoulder and Aiden was trying his best to comfort her.

"It is okay my love" Aiden said softly.

Rafe glared at them from where he was sitting. Aiden glared back.

"You do not have to stare Rafe" Aiden snapped.

"You really have Hope tied around your little finger don't you Jennings" Rafe said bitterly "Hope thinks you love her but I know the truth.

"You don't know anything. You don't know anything about love. I know you tried to hurt Hope. She wants nothing to do with you anymore. At least I can take comfort in that"

"How do you know? You know nothing"

"I know more then you think"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hope gave Aiden a warning look that said not to reveal to much.

"I really do not want to get into it with you Rafe" Aiden said.

"Too bad" Rafe said getting into Aiden's face "Come on. Come on. Do something or are you chicken"

"Rafe please not here" Hope pleaded.

Rafe did not hear Hope. He just saw red. Rafe could not stand seeing Aiden with the woman he wanted. He had enough.

"Come on tough boy" Rafe taunted "Lets settle this once and for all"

"Fine by me" Aiden said standing up.

"Guys please" Hope pleaded "We are in a church"

Hope stood in the middle of the two men.

"All look at that" Rafe sneered "You need your woman to protect you"

"I can mop the floor with you" Aiden said.

"Aiden Rafe is not worth it" Hope said.

"I really want to teach you a lesson but Hope is right we are in a church and you are not worth it"

Rafe laughed as he went back to his seat.

"You should have let me whip his ass" Aiden said.

"I know" Hope said "Do not worry you will get your chance"

Nicole walked through the park on the side of the square. She told Brady and Theresa she wanted to be alone. Nicole sat on the bench and just stared into space. After awhile Nicole realized she was not alone. Deimos was watching her.

"What do you want?" Nicole snapped standing up.

"I just want to say how sorry I am" Deimos said.

"Oh you are going to be sorry when I am through with you"

"Oh"

Deimos laughed.

"You are so funny when you are angry" Deimos said.

"It is not funny you son of a bitch!" Nicole cried raising her hand to slap Deimos. Deimos grabbed her wrist.

"Boy you have fire" he said "I am attracted to a woman with fire"

"Let go of me"

"Let me make one thing clear Nicole. Your relationship with Daniel was nothing. He was nothing. I am somebody. I want you. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. I have fallen in love with you. Daniel had what I wanted so he had to go"

"You are one sick bastard!"

Deimos laughed again.

"Believe me Nicole I always get what I want" Deimos said.

Deimos turned and walked off while Nicole stood there screaming with anger.

Chapter Five

Hope had heard Rafe make a meeting with Deimos after the funeral so she hurried to the station to get her phone so she could record the conversation. As she was getting closer to Rafe and Deimos Hope felt a hand on her shoulder. Hope jumped out of her skin. Aiden chuckled softly.

"Sorry to scare you" he said.

"Aiden what in he hell are you doing?" Hope asked.

"I told you there is no way in hell I am letting you do this alone"

"Fine just do not make any noise"

Hope crept closer.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Aiden asked.

"Aiden quiet" Hope ordered.

"This is kind of fun you know"

"Shh they may hear you"

Hope was trying not to loose her temper but if Aiden made too much noise then they would be discovered.

"Sorry" Aiden said.

Hope and Aiden could not really make out what Deimos and Rafe were saying but it was obvious they were having some sort or argument. Suddenly Deimos turned and looked in their direction. He walked in their direction. Hope's heart nearly stopped. Deimos was close to finding her and Aiden. She felt Aiden grab her arm.

"Come on Hope lets get out of here" he said as he began to pull her with him.

"Aiden I need to get more of what they are saying" Hope said digging in her feet.

"Hope now!"

Hope let Aiden pull her along disappointing that they did not get what they needed.

That night Aiden lay on his side with Hope in his arms. She had fallen asleep as soon as they had gone to bed. Aiden thought about how close he and Hope were being caught and the danger they were in. Deimos was not a man people messed with. Hope really was putting her life on the line and Aiden was starting to think Hope needed protection. He would go to Roman in the morning. Aiden knew Hope would not be too please to learn he went behind her back but he could not loose her. Not now. Not ever.

Chapter Six

Nicole, Brady and Theresa were going through Daniel's things. There was clothing, shoes, books. Nicole sat on the couch looking through a small box of things. It was memories that Daniel had collected over the years. Tears came to her eyes as she picked up a picture of his son Parker. Seeing a picture of the little boy filled Nicole's heart with dread. She knew she had to tell Parker his Dad was dead. How on earth was she going to do that?

"Dam Deimos" Nicole snarled "Dam him. He took the father of a little boy away from him. He is such an evil bastard"

Nicole threw the box across the room. It nearly hit Theresa who was sitting on the floor looking through a photo album.

"Watch were you threw things" Theresa said.

"Well excuse me" Nicole said "Maybe next time you should be paying attention"

"Now you two" Brady said as he looked through a box.

"I do not need this" Nicole snapped "I should be on my honeymoon. Daniel should not be dead!"

Nicole burst into bitter tears. Brady came over and put his arms around her.

"It is going to take time Nicole" he said "The pain will go away"

"I do not want it to go away" Nicole said "I want it to burn. I want Deimos to burn in hell!"

"Nicole I know you are hurting but Deimos is going to get what he deserves"

"They do not understand the pain he caused me. They can not do anything!"

Nicole continued to sob.

"I wish I could say something to ease your pain Nicole" Brady said.

'You can't Brady" Nicole said between sobs "There is only one way to ease my pain. I need to kill Deimos"

Brady did not like what he was hearing.

"You can't be serious" he said.

"I am Brady" Nicole said "I want Deimos to suffer!"

Nicole's eyes flashed.

Rafe stood by Daniel's grave. Tears came to his dark eyes. He felt so guilty. Rafe knew getting involved with Deimos was proving to be a big mistake. Two of his good friends were now dead. Rafe knew if Nicole found out he was somehow involved in Daniel's death she would kill him.

"Daniel" Rafe said "I am so sorry"

Rafe began to sob.

Hope had some time on her hands so she decided to surprise Aiden. They really had not had a night out since Daniel and Nicole's wedding. Hope was thinking they could get a bit to eat at the Brady pub and then they would go back to the hotel and make love all night long. She knew Aiden loved making love to her. Hope was surprised to see her husband come out of Roman's office. Puzzled she confronted Aiden.

"What is going on Aiden?" she asked "What did you need to discuss with Roman?"

Aiden looked away.

"Please Hope" he pleaded "Do not get upset with me. I was arranging with Roman that you have protection"

"You what?" Hope demanded.

"I am doing this for your own good"

"You went behind my back is what you did"

"Hope"

Hope began to pace.

"I can not believe you would do this" Hope said "You should have talked to me Aiden"

"Would you have agreed if I had asked you?" Aiden asked.

"No"

"See. You can be unreasonable sometimes"

"I am unreasonable?"

Aiden saw a fight coming. He placed his hands on Hope's shoulders.

"Please lets not fight" he said "I hate it when we fight"

"I hate it too" Hope said.

"You know what I want?" Aiden purred.

"What?" Hope said.

"I want to make love to you and forget the whole world"

"Your wish is my command"

Aiden laughed and kissed Hope hard on the mouth.

Chapter Seven

Rafe watched Aiden and Hope laughing and talking in the Brady pub. They looked so happy. Rafe just could not get over his feelings of jealousy. The feelings were getting worse. He did not know what was happening to him. Rafe just did not recognize himself anymore. They way he was now he was not surprised that Hope was avoiding him. Rafe's phone rang. He signed when he saw it was Deimos again. The man just would not leave him alone.

Aiden climbed into bed with Hope and took her in his arms. He kissed her neck, cheeks, nose, ear and finally her mouth. Hope hungerly kissed him back. She spread her legs so Aiden could enter her. He moaned and started to kiss both breasts. Aiden moved down to kiss Hope's private area. She moaned and groaned enjoying the sensation she was feeling. Hope always enjoyed how her husband made her feel in bed but tonight she was enjoying it more then usual. Hope found Aiden's mouth and kissed him hard. Time seemed to stand still as Hope and Aiden enjoyed each other. An hour or so later Hope laid on Aiden's chest his arms wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. Aiden played with Hope's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was thinking I should move back to the house" Aiden said.

"What made you come to that decision?' Hope asked.

"After everything that has happened I feel if I moved back in I could better keep an eye on you"

"Aiden you arranged for protection. I will be fine"

"I know but I would feel a lot better if I was there. I want no arguments Hope"

Hope realized this was one thing she could not win on. Aiden was right. It would be a lot safer for both of them if they were living together. Besides Hope really missed having her husband at home and she was a little tired of coming to this hotel room.

"Agreed" Hope said "In fact I really missed you at home"

"Really" Aiden said.

"Aiden it is your home now too. You should not have to be cooped up in this hotel room. Deimos is not going to prevent you from being at home where you belong with me"

"I missed being in our home with you. Its our home. I want to be there by your side"

"I want you there too. I love you"

"Dido. I love you too"

"I love you more"

"No I love you more"

"Do not"

"Do so"

Aiden suddenly began to tickle Hope who rolled around the bed laughing. He rolled Hope onto her back with him on top.

"Lets stop this silly argument and get back to some love making" Aiden said.

Aiden got no argument from Hope who kissed him. Aiden kissed her back and with in seconds they were back to making love.

Chapter Eight

Nicole sat on the bed looking at a picture of Daniel. She felt anger when she thought about Deimos. A plan of revenge started to form in Nicole's mind.

"So Deimos wants me does he?" Nicole said to herself "I could use that to my advantage"

Nicole smiled as she got off the bed. She went to her closet and found the most sexist thing she owned. Nicole selected a red dress that left nothing to the imagination. It was a short red sleeveless dress. Daniel had gone crazy with desire every time Nicole wore it. She smiled when she thought how Deimos would just want her when he saw her in it. This was stage one of Nicole's plan.

Deimos was surprised when he saw Nicole standing in front of him wearing the most sexiest red dress he had ever seen. He had no idea why Nicole had come to see him but he did not care. All Deimos cared about was getting Nicole out of that red dress and into his bed. Nicole seemed to sense what was going through Deimos's mind and smiled.

"Like what you see" Nicole purred.

"You look hot" Deimos said walking over to Nicole to kiss her.

Nicole put a hand up.

"Not so fast" she said "There will be time for that later. Lets have a drink first"

Nicole walked over to the small table where there were several bottles and glasses set up.

"What would you like to drink?" Nicole asked.

"How about some glasses of champagne" Deimos suggested.

"Coming right up" Nicole said.

Nicole smiled not believing how easy Deimos was making this. The man was pathetic. He seemed to be practically drooling over her. She poured the drinks and went over and sat on the couch. Nicole patted the seat next to her inviting Deimos to sit down. Deimos sat down next to Nicole and looked her up and down.

"I want you" Deimos said "I want you so bad"

"I know" Nicole said.

"You are so hot. I have to have you now!"

Deimos was all over Nicole in seconds.

"Lets go up to the bedroom" Nicole suggested.

Deimos took Nicole in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He did not see Nicole's sly smile.

Chapter Nine

Nicole met Brady and Theresa at the Brady pub the next day. She wanted to tell them about her plan of revenge against Deimos. When she told them Brady looked at her as though she was nuts.

"You slept with Deimos?" Brady asked shocked.

"Oh Brady do not give me that look" Nicole said "My plan is good and we both know it"

"What if Deimos catches on to you Nicole? He is not a man you want to upset"

"I know what I am doing Brady"

"Do you?"

Nicole frowned. She was hoping for more support from her best friend.

"I thought you would be supportive because of Daniel" Nicole snapped.

"I just think you are playing with fire" Brady said.

"Oh really"

Theresa had been silent during most of the conversation. Finally she spoke up.

"If you want my opinion Nicole I think your plan is good" Theresa said.

Brady gasped.

"Am I the only one who is not insane here?" he demanded.

"Thank you Theresa" Nicole said "Now I know who my real friends are"

"Nicole I am your friend" Brady said trying to take Nicole's hand.

"I think you just do not understand Brady! I lost the man that I love to a maniac. Deimos is going to pay for what he has done. I am going to make sure of it. No one is going to stop me. Not you or anyone"

"Nicole this is the grief talking"

"Go to hell Brady!"

Nicole stood up and marched out of the pub. Brady started to stand up to follow Nicole but Theresa pulled him back down.

"Let her go Brady" she said.

"My god Theresa" Brady said "I hope Nicole knows what she is doing"

Chapter Ten

"I think that is the last of them" Hope said carrying a big box into the house. Hope had spent the morning helping Aiden move his things from the hotel room. Hope set the box on the floor and leaned on it.

"What in the world do you have in here mister?" Hope asked.

"Just a few personal things" Aiden said.

"What is it? It feels like it weighs a tone"

Aiden went over to Hope and put his arms around her his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You just will have to wait and find out" he said.

"Now why do I not like the sound of that" Hope said.

"I thought you trusted me"

"I do"

Hope kissed Aiden hard on the mouth. He pulled her close and returned the kiss.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Aiden muttered into Hope's ear.

"You tell me all the time" Hope said laughing.

"Well I do. I really and truly love you"

"I love you too"

Aiden looked towards the stairs.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can show me" Aiden said.

"Now?" Hope said "We need to unpack these boxes"

"We can do that later. Right now I want to go upstairs to our bedroom and celebrate me moving back in here"

"You are not going to take no for an answer are you"

"Nope"

Aiden picked Hope up and carried her upstairs. It took them no time at all to get each others clothes off and into bed. The two of them rolled around in the sheets. They spent the last four hours enjoying each other and their love making. After they stayed in bed forgetting the boxes downstairs. Hope lay in her husband's arms. She was so happy. Aiden was so happy. Deimos and Rafe at that moment did not matter.

END OF PART THREE


End file.
